


As The World Falls Down

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 6





	As The World Falls Down

Seth sighed as he sent out another tweet saying that he wouldn't be able to be on smackdown for the week. He and Finn had been having a rough patch in their relationship and they both decided that it was for the best if they split up. They were still friends, but that didn't make things any easier on him.

He had kept himself holed up in his apartment for about two weeks now and his friends were getting worried about him. Especially his closest friend, Becky. Every time Becky would call Seth to get him to get out of the house, Seth would find some excuse as to why he couldn't go. Not today, though. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She was going to get Seth out of the house.

He groaned as he heard his phone buzz, signaling that he had received a text message, he picked up the phone and saw that he had a text from her.

**Becky: I'm coming over and we're going out to eat.**

**Seth: Right now??**

**Becky** **: Yep. See you in 10.**

Seth frowned at the texts messages.

"She could've said something sooner." He mumbled as he slowly made it to his room to get dressed. In no time at all, he heard knocking on his door.

"Seth? I'm here!" Becky practically sang as she opened the door. Seth smiled a bit as his friend walked over to him. He pulled her into a quick hug and smiled.

"I found the best diner!" Becky said excitedly as she all but dragged him out the door.

××××××

Dean smiled as he saw a familiar small building come into view. He turned down the music playing through his ear buds as he neared the small diner.

As he walked into the diner, he greeted every worker with a small smile. Dean was a regular at the diner which meant that he knew nearly every worker there. He sat down at a nearby table and pulled his ear buds out to order his food and drink. As the waitress left, he popped one of his ear buds in and propped his head up on his hand and looked out the window, his baby blue orbs spotted two people walking into the small diner.

For the most part, he didn't even pay any attention to them. He had just seen them walk past and thought nothing of it. After a moment, he smiled and closed his eyes, a familiar beat started up, bringing back nostalgia from his childhood.

_**There's such a sad love deep in your eyes.** _

_**A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes.**_

**_I place the sky within your eyes._ **

××××××

  
Seth smiled a bit as he saw the small diner.

"This place looks cozy." He commented. Becky nodded in agreement.

"It definitely is! I've been here a few times and I love it." She said happily. Seth smiled as he looked into the window of the small building.

The two of them walked into the cozy restaurant and Becky chose a small booth in the corner. Seth glanced around the diner and saw that it was mostly empty. Then his eyes landed on a man sitting at a table by himself while listening to music.

××××××

Dean hummed to himself as the second verse of the song was about to come on. His food had just been placed in front of him, and he had just happened to look up to glance around the mostly empty restaurant. He felt someone's eyes on him and looked over at a booth that was a bit away from him.

Baby blue orbs connected with brown ones and to Dean it felt like the world had completely stopped. He barely heard the song playing from his ear buds as he stared at the beautiful man across the diner.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evening.** _

_**Though we're strangers til now. We're choosing the path between the stars.** _

**_I'll lay my love between the stars._ **

  
"Hey, uh... I'll be back.. Seth said to Becky as he stood up. Becky looked at her friend with confusion written all over her face. "What? Where are you...?" The Irish girl trailed off as she saw the two staring at each other from across the room.

"Good luck!" Becky chimed as she nudged Seth toward the man. He walked toward the table with the mystery man. When he reached the table, he sheepishly smiled at him.

"Uh. Hi... My name is Seth."

"Dean." The blonde said with a smile.

"Is this seat taken?" Seth asked.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Dean joked. The brunette let a small laugh out as he sat down.

The blonde took out his ear bud, failing to hear the last bit of his beloved song. 

**_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you._ **

**_Every thrill is gone._ **

**_Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll be there for you._ **

**_As the world falls down._ **


End file.
